Solder bridging is an unintended electrical connection between two conductors by means of a small blob of solder. In semiconductor packaging and board assembly, solder bridging between a semiconductor package and board solder joint is a major concern. Warpage of the semiconductor package and/or the board increases the risk of solder bridging of the solder joint between the die to package or package to board. Warpage is generally higher the farther away from the neutral point (i.e. center of package). As such, the risk of solder bridging is greatest in the corner area pads or corner joints. Conventional approaches for avoiding solder bridging involve optimization of the package and board design, and selection of the package and board bill of materials to reduce warpage of the package and board. However, such conventional approaches have a limited effect on warpage reduction. In addition, the complexity involved in arriving at an optimum solution is very high e.g. due to the variability of possible board designs across different customers which in turn raises the cost of the board and package.